Harnesses have been created for a wide variety of purposes extending from the harnessing of a horse to a wagon to harness structures used in carrying a baby. Many of the harnesses previously developed have been used for safety purposes. Illustrative of such devices are the harnesses used in traversing rock ledges and those used during washing of widows of skyscrapers. Each use situation has its own peculiarities and needs. There is perhaps no situation where the need for safety is more critical than where a young child is riding on a motorcycle with an adult.
It is not uncommon for a parent to take a child on a motorcycle without a harness, for example, with the child grasping the belt of the adult. Accidents and death have occurred where the motorcycle strikes a pot-hole, the child bounces and loses his grasp of the adult's belt.
The present invention overcomes such risk by providing a harness which securely and reliably attaches the child to the adult. Moreover, the invention provides a harness which is readily attached to the child and the adult.